


The Herd

by TheGloriousRevolution



Category: Hucow - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Hucow, M/M, Mating, Medical, Milking, Other, Restraints, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGloriousRevolution/pseuds/TheGloriousRevolution
Summary: Millie the hucow is happy on the farm, enjoying her new role as a milker and hoping one day soon to be bred.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Millie felt the sun on her face, breathing in the fresh spring air. It felt good to be outside.

She was naked apart from a bell around her neck, weighty and on a thick leather strap. The soft musical clangs of the herd around her were familiar, comforting.  
They had matching hair, braided and interlaced with daisies by the farmhands and farmer’s daughters. It was a beautiful day and a wonderful feeling to be here with her herd sisters, but it felt like a new day, change was in the air.

The distant chimes of the triangle by the farm roused her from her dreaming, and she and the others sauntered towards the barn, following each other into a queue, in order of seniority. She felt the warm rough slap and rub of a farmhand as he coaxed her into the stable door on her bare rump, clanging the gate behind her closed. “Good girl.” he said, leading her into a stall and strapping down her wrists to a wooden and leather device, the milking stand.

The milking stand was reverse stool-like, though with some modifications. The front end had a leather u-shaped stock for her neck, and either side her hands were strapped, loosely and more for comfort than restraint. Millie had never been given the privilege of the seat here, and her own stall. That was reserved for the milkers, the higher ranking females.

She was a little nervous of her new surroundings, of course she trusted the farmhand, but it was a new thing, and Millie hated new things.

At the u-shaped seat, the stool spread her legs either side and supported her weight on each buttock and knees, leaving her behind exposed and tilted upwards for the farmers inspections. She leaned forwards, her comely yet small udders gently hung below her, as did those of the others around her in the milking parlour.   
  
Across from her she could see Betsy, a pretty hucow with gorgeous eyelashes and soft bouncy tits and a mountainous backside that she could see behind her, undulating like the hills around the farm that she knew and loved. Millie looked over at her, smiling her soft, stupid smile. She looked blissful, content. 

The familiar moans of the others signified a disturbance in the barn, their views being better than hers from their stalls. She herd him speak to someone, another man, and their voices growing louder as they approached her.   
  
“She’s a bonny one Henry, let me tell you. Tits are small - but good hips. Can’t wait to see what she’ll produce.”   
  
Farmer John rounded the end of her stall with a man she finally recognised as the vet. An older man with a comforting face and soothing voice, dressed in a clean white coverall and wellington boots. The farmer opened the gate and the vet eyed her, looking at her body first, then face.

“Aye” he said. “Wouldn’t mind this one myself!” He laughed. She noticed he was carrying a case, worn with age and jangling slightly with metallic clinks when moved. 

As Henry came into the stall Millie flinched, he was a stranger to her, and she was unused to being near others that weren’t like her or the farmhands. He seemed to know this and hushed her, and stroked her hair and down her back to her buttocks. Then, with his other hand he cupped her breast, then her other one and squeezed each nipple firmly, rolling the skin back and forth between his thumb and forefinger.

He seemed to consider this for a moment then nodded satisfactorily to himself. He placed the case in front of him, and dragged over a three legged stool. 

Farmer John absentmindedly watched over the gate, regarding his other hucows. “You might want to settle her for this John.” The vet said, seating himself on the stool.

John hopped over the metal bars into the stall and approached Millie, then gently caressed her ear and cheek. He looked into her wide eyes and wondered how much she could truly comprehend. ‘ _Probably nowt’_ , he thought, ‘... _and if so, what did it matter?’._

Henry slipped on a latex glove with a thwack and lubed his hand. He parted her thighs and slid his middle finger utterly without ceremony into her anus. Millie’s eyes widened with surprise. It alarmed her that she couldn’t turn to see what he was doing, and she struggled against the farmers vicelike grip on her face.

She felt her hole retract and then as he squeezed in a second finger, she started to grow accustomed to the intrusion. He pressed down onto a part of her insides that felt almost a hint of pleasure, and held it there for a time, the weight made her want to buckle back onto his thick fingers.

“You out drinking tonight John?” Asked the vet, casually.   
“Yes aye. Elspeth’s gone to Inverness for a hen night. Drink on me if I see you down the pub.”

”Very kind!” He chuckled.

The vet pulled out his fingers and Millie sighed with the release of pressure, somehow missing it, but there was more to come.  
She felt the vet spread her buttocks and then a sharp pain, as he pushed his clenched fist upto the tight entrance of her ass. _That’s too much... it’s too big._ she thought. 

There was resistance, then the feeling of her muscles giving way to the slippery force of the man’s knuckles. There was a sharp pain, then she breathed deeply and tried to relax - which eased the feeling of tension.

Once inside her she felt him push, further and further and deeper into her gut. The immense feeling of being filled was almost too much for her and she tried to escape it, but the Farmer braced back and soothed her into accepting the now elbow deep vet into her stretched bowels. 

She could feeling him moving around inside her, pushing and probing. Pulling out, then back in again, all she could hear was the shuffle of his boots and the rattle of instruments, as the Farmer in front of her breathed on her face. He pulled out.  
She felt the scratch of a needle into her thigh as the vet injected hormones into her, along with the other drugs that soothed her stinging anus and calmed the thoughts in her head. As the coldness spread through her she felt light and beautiful.

When all was done, the vet took off his gloves and tidied himself. As they walked away, through her drugged haze she heard them chat, about her.   
“She’ll start to swell up in a week, but make sure you keep the teats stimulated. Once you get the bull in her she should get a calf pretty quickly I should think.”   
  
She lost herself to her dreams as the barn began to swirl, and she slept a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Her nipples were tingling almost constantly now, and she was consciously aware of her breasts all the time. Her once small teats had swollen into large, grapefruit sized handfuls. They weighed down her chest and created a pleasingly round pair of fleshy mounds.

The other hucows seemed to admire her new developments, and she was allowed in front of some of the less well-endowed females in the barn queue. She brushed them aside and took her feed before them.

The first day she was milked properly with the machine, she’d felt about to burst from both her udders and vagina, which had announced itself to her as a constant dull, slippery, ache thrumming between her thighs. She heard the tingle of the triangle in the distance as the hucows formed their polite line in the corner of the field.

The farmhand, a young man with light hair and overalls, pulled her to her stand by her yolk, and strapped her into the chair once again. 

This time however, there was a strange new thing in the stall with them, a pair of transparent cups and a long dark grey hose that was connected to the ceiling, suspended from a sliding metal hanger. 

“I’ll just get you started.” he said to her, reaching down below her to her chest.  
The farmhand squeezed her right breast and rubbed at the teat with his thumb, expertly trying to coax out a bead of creamy milk from her engorged and supple pink nubs.  
  
After an unsuccessful, but pleasing, few minutes he leant down, and took her teat between his lips, tracing his tongue around her areole. He latched on to her with a suck as she heard and felt the smack of his lips. She felt an odd throb in her vagina, as if the two were connected with some invisible string through her whole body, and as he pinched the skin between his teeth it made her flinch.

He licked his lip, then with his cuff he wiped his chin. Then the farm boy started to work on the other breast with his tongue. Millie felt the dampness of his saliva dry and knew she was producing her own first small drops of fluid.

“There you go!” He winked at her.

Briskly and in a practiced manor he dabbed a clear ointment on and around her teat, and then brought the cup up to her, guiding her flesh into the plastic cup.  
With a suck as strong as his, the machine took her nipple, and formed an airtight seal on the rest of the soft flesh around it.

He pushed the other cup into her chest and then let go, the cups held themselves on to her tits. She felt the pleasure of the tug, pulling her teats down below her. He rested his hand on her back while he pulled on the machine to make sure it was firmly attached. 

Around her, Millie could hear the moans and sighs of the other hucows, and the whirring of their machines coming to life. She wondered what was in store for her.

The young man pressed a switch and the gentle suck became a sharp pull on one nipple, and just when thought she couldn’t stand the feeling any longer on her sensitive teat, it changed to the other.   
  
The rhythmic sound of the ‘ _cuchur-cuchur_ ’ of the cups accompanied with the almost _too_ strong sucking made her want to burst. She was treated to seeing a small cup of creamy coloured foam in the glass collector before it was sucked into the ceiling hose.   
“Aren’t you clever, pretty girly.” He whispered into her ear. Her aching breasts started to feel massaged and relieved by the release of the fluid, a small trickle but enough to ease her swelling.  
  
He sped up the machine until it was almost as fast as the ones of her neighbours and she arched her back in simultaneous pain and pleasure.

The farmhand smiled to himself, then discretely tugged at his crotch in order to disguise his bulge. He glanced around at the others, and content that he wasn’t being observed went over to her and made a show of checking the suction machine with one hand again, ensuring the seal was still tight - which he knew full well it was.

With the other hand, he traced the back of her thigh, up to her cunt and then pressed into the parted folds there. He drew his finger down her crack, the slickness of her pussy juice lubing his finger and making it slide languorously between her pubic lips.

Finding her clit, he pinched, then started to rub the nubbin there between two fingers. Millie moaned then, and he flinched and looked around. “Shhhh,” he whispered. “Easy girl.”

As he started to vigorously tug her clit along with the chug of the milking machines, Millie began to feel her heart and head start to explode. She wanted him to put his fingers inside her, she wanted him in her. She pushed back on to him with a wiggle and moaned quietly. 

Then she felt two gentle fat fingers slip into her, then a thumb, all the while with the other hand he was rubbing her in her most sensitive places. 

Her vagina started to contract in rhythm with the fingers and machine, and she felt him quicken his rough rubbing and exploratory fingering. Then he began to circle around, from the moist hole to the clit, then back around. Sliding a finger in and out of her open pussy hole, each circuit of her pussy slicker and hotter than the last.

He could hearing him breathing deeply as he switched hands. He placed his left hand upon his own crotch, and his other hand’s middle and ring finger inside her pussy. With his thumb on her clit he roughly manhandled her hole back and forth, wiggling his fingers with the force of a farm labourers strong vice-like grip. She didn’t think he could frig her any faster and harder as he did then, his exertion making him pant and sweat. She felt a building pressure in her nethers, making her feel hot and frustrated.

With a gushing explosion, she pushed with all her might and sprayed messy orgasmic fluid all over the farmhands fingers, soaking him with ejaculate. Her body twitched uncontrollably, legs shaking in ecstatic movement as if possessed.

The wide eyed farmhand looked somewhat shocked, but absolutely delighted. He grinned at her and looked at his soaked overalls, the splatter on the dusty barn cobbled floor. “Fuck!” He exclaimed with glee.  
Checking none of the other farmhands had seen, he disconnected her from the milking machine, then left her, her exhausted and weak legs spread wide either side of the machine and her naked frame trembling.


	3. Chapter 3

The Farmboy continued his attentions twice a day for some weeks, easing her swollen breasts and throbbing clit every morning and evening before sleep. She didn’t always gush like that first time, but always the Farmboy praised and caressed her as he touched himself through his thick cloth overalls. How she longed to see what was beneath that bulge.

Over time her breasts grew, until they hung like heavy rounded sacks with areoles like saucers. Her nipples were like pink fleshy acorns, pert and erect at all times.  
Still, she was not as big as the others. She was a slender and elegant Hucow, with beautiful eyes and soft curved features.

Her sexual desires grew, even towards her herd sisters. The other hucows engaged in a primitive sucking and licking of each other’s privates and teats, frotting and rutting each other trying to reduce the immense hornyness the drugs they were given filled them with.

Once she had awoken to Betsy’s soft bosoms resting either side of her face, as she dazedly rubbed herself against her own pubic mound. She spread her legs apart and scissored her, Betsy’s swollen clit was a large nubbin and the feeling of it against her own was warm and juicy. Another plump hucow came over and sat on her face and she had no choice but to tongue her open vagina as Betsy went down on her with her long languorous tongue, teaching her how to lick a hucow pussy to ecstatic oblivion. 

Spring had given way to a gloriously warm Summer, and the hornwoods and blossoms around the field were in full bloom. There was a scent in the air, an erotic mist of musty goodness that made her inhale deeply whenever she caught it. Her slick and aching vagina throbbed no matter what she or the farmhand did to it, and she knew through her drugged haze that she was in heat.  
  
That morning in the barn after she was milked, she’d missed the usual farmhand’s rough hand on her to release her tension. Her thighs were spread widely above the milking stool and she would have killed for something to rub her clit on. Instead, all she felt was the cool breeze between her labia as she moaned for him, or anything, to grind against.  
  
Time passed and she realised the others had left, and she was alone. 

“Treat for you today Millie.” Smiled the Farmer, popping his head around the edge of the stall. He was leading a hubull male, of which Millie had never seen close up before, but she recognised the strong scent off the wind, his sexual musk. It was intoxicating to her.

The tan-skinned hubull had a ring through his nose, which lead on a chain to his testicles. There, a larger ring was circling his large pendulous balls, and a cock so massive it shocked her to her core.   
It was dark and veined, with a smooth bulbous head as large as the vet’s clench fist. It hung flaccidly down between his legs. His muscled torso was angular, it’s skin taught and like rippling snakes beneath the muscles tensed as he breathed deeply, drinking in her scent as she was his.

The farmhand opened the gate, and the farmer led the bull in, and tied the chain to a loop in the metal milking yolk. He put down the bucket full of the lube the vet had used at her exam. 

“Do the honours will you Luca?” Said the Farmer to the farmhand. ‘ _Luca, his name is Luca_ ’ thought Millie. It was the clearest thought she had had in months.

The Farmhand looked hesitant, then put on a latex glove and approached the bull. He dipped his hand in the milky grease and took the shaft of the bulls penis in his hand, then started to stroke it in a hand movement from ball to tip.  
He avoided making eye contact with the Farmer, looking down at the ground self-consciously.

“Give it some effort lad!” Laughed the Farmer. “No need to be intimidated, it’s only an animal penis. It’s just business. All part of the natural farming process.” 

For a second Millie made eye contact with the Farmhand, and there was a moment of recognition. Millie realised how rare it was that the humans ever really looked at her, other than to eye her tits or rump. She noticed how long Luca’s lashes were.  
  
The hubull groaned, a low pleasured moan. His enormous cock was changing, the angle rearing up and the flesh around the shaft growing tighter, revealing more of the purple head. There was a sheen to the cock now, and it was becoming darker and somehow more angry looking. 

“Good, now help him mount her and leave them to do the job in peace.” The Farmer was quite cordial, despite Luca’s lack of enthusiasm. He lit a cigarette and left the three of them alone.   
  
Millie closed her eyes and leaned forward, bracing herself against the yolk and holding her restraints. She could sense what was going to happen as she felt the warmth and tickle of the hubull’s hair on her back and buttocks, and the firmness of his flesh pressing on her. The Farmhand guided the cock up to the cleft of her vagina, and the hubull started to gently thrust - out of instinct, rubbing the shaft through her parted legs. The tip protruded through the gap of her thighs, and she caught a glimpse of it, curiously noting it’s glistening slit in the middle of the mushroom head. 

She realised he must be as horny as she was, filled with hormones and chemicals to make him no more than a walking erection. As his thrusts became more urgent, she felt him bounce his hips against her ass. She could feel a sticky trail of precum moisture and lube making a mess of her rear, and every now and again the tip of the cock would prod the nub of her clit and make her gasp.

Luca stroked her hair, and then went back behind her and put the tip of the bull’s cock against her hole. She braced herself again as the grunt of the hubull signified that he had found his target, and he pushed inside her with a throb. 

Compared to when the vet had penetrated her anus with his fist, this felt much less of an invasion.  
The initial stretch gave way and she took him inside with barely any effort. It felt like it was supposed to be there, as enormous as it was and it made her want more.

The girth of the cock was much more pleasurable as she squeezed her tight vagina muscles around him, and it filled her head with a feeling of warmth.   
The hubull was thrusting more confidently inside her now, the bulbous head poking her insides and rubbing against erogenous areas she didn’t know she had.

While he rammed her with increasing force, his weighty and pendulous balls swang forward and smacked on her engorged clit. His grunts and moans were getting more frenzied and desperate, as he became so focused on the pounding of her cunt from behind, his unspoken instinct to push his seed deep inside her.

All she could hear was the slap of his skin against her rump, the urgent guttural noises and heavy breathing of a sexual creature focused on wrecking her aching wet pussy. All she could feel was the massive hubull’s thrusts inside her, sometimes too painful and sometimes too far inside, almost like he was poking a lung. Other times, it felt like he hit somewhere else more pleasant. His stabs were wide and imprecise, but utterly focussed.  
  
As he came, she felt the first hot spurts of his semen and his shiver. There was almost a gurgle inside her pelvis as he squirted his deposit in there, she thought it very odd. 

Her womb throbbed and twitched deep inside her as she could feel the sticky liquid within. His orgasmic thrusts were harder than the previous ones, ramming against her cervix. Every time she was sure that would be the last, another hot load was jizzed into her. She felt like he was going to fill her entire insides to the brim.  
  
The orgasming hubull was gasping for breath and drenched in sweat; eventually he expended himself and pulled out his shrinking cock, splattering creamy seed onto the floor of the barn, a gush from her cunt and then a few final sprays from his tip. He walked away and she realised the farmhand had been there, watching the entire time. Luca put his hand, minus glove, over the opening to her vagina, stopping the flow of semen. 

“Shhh...” he said. “Good girl. Keep that inside if you can.” Then to her delight he started to bring her off with his thumb, flicking her clitoral bean gently, then with a hard rub. The pleasure of the circling of the farmhand’s thumb was so much sweeter than the rough mounting of the hubull, she ground back on him and he responded with more pressure and faster rubs. The blobby semen made an excellent slippery lube for Lucas hand, and he seemed to have gotten over his self-consciousness over the hubull’s naked sex. 

It made her happy to know that he had stayed there throughout. She realised that he was stroking her hair and cheek, then he cupped her supple breast, squeezed her nipple tightly.

“You’re special Millie-moo, he whispered to her. You know that. You’re more than a hucow.”

Her lip trembled as she bit it, and her eyes fluttered as he gave her the most amazing orgasm of her life, warm tingling waves of pleasure washing over her. She wished she could ask Luca to fuck her, that she could formulate the words to say how she thought of his touches all the time, that she would take his cock inside her and ride him for days with him between her thighs. 

But all she could do was moan and sigh, as the hubull’s seed inside her did its job.


End file.
